mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Becquerel
Becquerel is the pet and Guardian of Jade Harley and First Guardian of Earth. Like many things related to Jade, he is quite the combo-breaker, as he is the first non-human Guardian, and all hints pointed at Grandpa to be Jade's Guardian beforehand. He is a dog with the ability to warp space, and possibly time, to his will. His prototyping most likely led to the largest streams of "OH FUCK" ever uttered at one time by different MSPA readers. A becquerel (shorthand: Bq. Named after French Physicist Henri Becquerel) is the International Standard unit of measurement for radioactivity. Becquerel shares the same birthday as John, April 13 - however, he came to Earth millions of years ago, long before the Kids did. Dave describes Bec as a Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried. This has proven to be true as, despite her shooting at him several times with her rifle, he is unharmed; Bec simply alters space to avoid being hit by the bullet. He also seems to have fantastic speed; not only does he seem to be able to perceive and interact with bullets as if they were barely moving but he can also run ahead of them quite a distance, allowing him to fetch bullets in mid-air. Jade never knows what Bec is doing, so we have assumed that he does not show up in the prophetic cloud images on Skaia. It is possible that Bec is controlling time and space so that he may keep his doings a secret from his young charge. .]] Bec is undoubtedly Jade's guardian, as he seems to be the only other sapient being on the island we know of. He was also first seen in very vague ways - first as a carving on a Pumpkin in Jade's garden then as a silhouette in pictures and the background - up until the obligatory introductory Strife scene. Other than upright ears and a canine snout, he lacks a lot of facial features, similar to the other Guardians. He has not yet been shown to have any hobbies that Jade dislikes. Despite his enigmatic nature, John is convinced that he only acts with Jade's best interests in mind, describing Bec as a According to Andrew, Bec is an "Omnipoterrier". Andrew also states that Bec is not omniscient like or other First Guardians, which leaves the question of how he has demonstrated the ability to plan ahead and advanced knowledge of Sburb, and how he was able to fulfill his duty as first guardian in the first place. Creation and Sburb Involvement Bec was created by the Draconian Dignitary using the DNA encoded from Rose's notebook, and that of the dog Halley in the Frog Temple meteor lab. The omnipotent puppy-Bec was seen destroying the lab just as the Reckoning was beginning. The Authority Regulator witnessed this event, and it led to him recognizing Bec's face on a pumpkin when he became the Aimless Renegade. The creation of Bec is most likely the reason the gods from the Furthest Ring believed it was important to destroy Rose's notebook, though since they seem to have an understanding of temporal inevitability, it is very unlikely they thought that stopping Bec's creation was a possibility. The Frog Temple meteor was sent onto Earth by a Skaian portal, and crashed into Jade's Island 413 million years ago. Lava from the nearby volcano flowed into the impact crater and the young Becquerel was seen emerging from the lava pool. When a dreaming Jade attempted to investigate the impact, Becquerel appeared in front of her and blocked her from investigating. In the dream world, she was stopped from looking at a glowing white orb with the Sburb spirograph logo in it; meanwhile, in the real world, the Dreambot, which was mimicking the actions, was denied entry to the Frog Temple. It is unknown what secrets Bec was trying to keep from Jade. After Jade's dreambot explodes, destroying her bedroom and sending Jade falling to the ground far below, Bec is seen watching from a distance as a colossal meteor bears down on the island. As expected, Bec finally shortly after the beginning of Act 5 Act 2. As the First Guardian, the green animations he has make him a suspect for the destruction of Peregrine Mendicant's Homestuck Interface Device.(This was confirmed beginning .) As Jade is about to enter the Medium, Bec prototypes himself and destroys the meteor inbound for Jade, and even redirects her bullet into the Bec shaped pinata. This generates an explosion that reaches all the way to Dave's city in Texas, and possibly across the entire Earth, sparing only Jade's Island. Curiously, he likely could've destroyed the meteor without prototyping, indicating that he had some other motive for doing so. Becsprite appears in its Skaia prototyping form on Earth, rather than after entering the medium. Presumably this was done for stylistic purposes as a floating Bec head is kind of silly looking. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined